Just Born This Way
by UnholyVengeance09
Summary: Summary inside, hope ya like! AND IT'S NOT LIKE THE LADY GAGA SONG GODDAMN IT!


**Title:** _Just Born This Way..._

**Rating: **_M-mature/ 17 and up_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own shit! Except my fucking OC's_

**Characters: **_John Cena, Melina, John Morrison, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel, Jeff Hardy and my OC- Roddy Orton_

**Summary: **_When Randy and Roddy Orton are both powerful young twin brothers who moved from St. Louis to Boston and start school at Steven Austin W.A (Whoop Ass) High School they both are instantly put into cliques, wanted, and are the most talked about boys in the whole school! But they both brush it all off and decide to fit in with a bunch of old friends in the "Freaks" group, soon they all meet John Cena, a young boy who is unsure about his powers and is befriended by Jeff. But somehow John is the key to the whole group as trouble approaches and they need John bad! Will John learn his powers in time to help take down a powerful man that threatens the group's existence?_

**Reminders/ Need too knows: **_Justin is blind, Evan is Justin's step brother, Jeff has A.D.D/A.D.H.D, Melinda is mute, Roddy has piercings- snakebites, tongue, ears, tip of penis, and Randy has an right eyebrow ring and wears glasses, but prefers contacts (A.K.A The huge, thin, black rimmed ones that aren't prescription. The ones that you find at *shivers* Forever 21)_

**Pairings: **_Centon (Randy/Cena), Justin/OC, Jevan (Jeff/Evan), Jolina (JoMo/Melina)_

**Warning: **_Explicit language, Mentions of the N word (A/N Alright I'm not gunna lie I say nigga a lot so yea hope I ain't offendin' any of my niggas on here or ANYONE for that matter. BTW I'm black to so don't put no fuckin racist reviews sayin I'm ignorant and shit. Warning: YOU WILL LOOK RETARDED) sex, a bit of smut_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>__** Rekindling cut off friendships**_

_**NO P.O.V**_

_BEEP!  
><em>

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BE-_

Seventeen year old, Roddrick Kenny Orton stopped the alarm clock, cursing profanities under his breath as he foggily woke up for school. Glancing warily at his alarm clock he checked the time.

_6:13_

Roddy groaned knowing that school didn't start until _8:00_, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the early wake up in his dark room. Roddy ran a hand through his short brown, now dyed neon hot pink, hair and warily smiled as he glanced around his new room that he personally chosen to be the attic. The room was twice as dark as any place or area, even though the whole house was quite creepy it's self. Which was even darker due to the jet black paint he painted on his walls and the jet black installed carpet he had done yesterday in the room. Roddy then closed his eyes and focused his mind as the covers on his bed flew off his naked torso. He then sat up and lazily ran his fingers up and down his well defined abs -well an 8 pack to be exact- **(A/N we all know Randy has more than 6! Look at the posters and his body people!) **And gotten out of bed, leaving his dark bedroom, going down downstairs and across the hall to his twin brother's bedroom-Randall Keith Orton.

The Orton family had just moved to Boston, Massachusetts from their hometown St. Louis, Missouri five days ago. Five straight days of unpacking, repainting, setting up, and perfecting rooms. Randy is not an "morning person" so Roddy has to wake his brother up and endure almost ten straight minutes of, literally, wrestling his twin out of bed. The family consisted of two lovely hard-working parents and four smart intelligent children.

Roddy approached Randy's door and flew it open -with his mind of course! - He walked up to Randy's bed and lightly shook his brother's sleeping figure awake. Randy groaned and rolled over to his side as he tried to ignore his twin. Sighing in relief when the shaking had stopped but Randy then sat up and gasped as he felt icy cold water hit his face. Roddy looked at the light switch and rose his head up slightly at it and watched it flick on. Randy's icy blues glared into his twin's icy greens and the floating glob of water that was raised above him.

"You wouldn't…"

Randy growled at Roddy, who smirked but didn't answer

"Roddy, I swear to god if you do-"

But Randy was then cut off as he was splashed down with icy cold freezing water; Randy glared at Roddy as he laughed at him. He hates to be laughed at, it's one thing when it's by a stranger but by your fucking twin it's another. Randy felt the anger course through his veins, his once icy blue eyes turned dark red as he glared at Roddy. Veins popped out on the side of Randy's eyes as he intensified his glare at Roddy, who was still laughing, and forced his way into Roddy's mind. Randy smirked as Roddy tried to push him out but quickly loss, Randy then gotten out of bed and left his room going towards the bathroom, smiling as he heard a loud "OW!" erupt from Roddy's lips.

Roddy rubbed his cheek softly, numbing the pain from where Randy forced him to punch himself at. Roddy heard the shower from the loo starting, Roddy smiled as he waited to retaliate for revenge…

Three…

Two….

One…

"AH! RODDY!"

Roddy smiled, but was soon caught off guard when his own fist connected with his eye.

"Ah! Fucking shit!"

Roddy left out Randy's room and passed a smirking towel covered, soaking wet Randy in the hall.

"Wank"

"Bitch"

"Slag"

"Dick"

"Why thank you, it's twelve in half inches by the way- but you already know that"

Roddy stated in his light British accent, with a knowing smirk, Randy chuckled and gave his twin a quick kiss on the lips before he continued down the dark and creepy hall into his room, unfazed like his brother about the new, ex-abandoned house. Roddy quickly went into the loo and turned the shower on, getting the water to the right temperature he dropped his sweats, he never wore underwear to sleep, and began to instantly lather himself up in soap and relax under the water.

Rinsing off quickly, Roddy reached for his towel as the shower instantly stopped. He then wrapped the towel around his waist, and quickly walked back to the attic. The light magically switched on as he approached his room. By now you all have already learned that Randy and Roddy are different, yes? (If not…wow…) You see the Orton family is different from everyone. Beside the fact that the whole family has a strange gothic emo-type of appearance and/or scenery, but the family has a _very_ rare genetic trait that has a mutated power. So this trait was then passed on into Randy and Roddy.

Roddy dropped his towel and made his way over to his small night-stand and pulled on a fresh pair of jet black skin tight boxer-briefs. Walking over to his walk-in closet, Roddy cocked his head slightly to the left and approached his closet as it opened. Roddy decided on a long sleeved black v-neck tee, black jeans that hugged his ass in a decent way-sort of, random colorful sweatbands, a thin jet black leather Jacket, and his signature black and white converse. Once rolling up his sleeves on his tee to his elbows, making sure that his tattoos were a bit exposed, Roddy put on his jacket, walked over to his mirror and lightly brushed his neon hot pink hair.

Once his hair cooperated Roddy carefully pulled in his all his piercings one by one, since he already had his belly, tongue, and...er..._"below the belt"_ piercings in, he quickly put in his two studded snakebites below his bottom lip and all five studded earrings in each ear. Once finished, Roddy walked past his swivel computer chair and grabbed his faded and worn out black messenger bag, now appeared a mixture of a dark and light gray color, that had attachments of pinned on classical, yet modern, rock band buttons all around and headed down the spiral stair case that had led into the creepy living room.

Walking across the living room Roddy went through the kitchen and into the dining room, which he was greeted by the sight of- his step mother -Elaine Orton- in a busty, long, silky and lacy black dress that hugged her figure and flowed down past her ankles, but stopped about an inch or two at the end of her black heeled pumps, setting down a plate full of bacon, his father -Bob Orton Jr.- in his black silk robe reading the paper, his 14 year old half-sister -Becky Orton- in her regular jet black, spiky, combat boots, jet black spandex pants, and a black _Alice in Chains_ band tee reading the last chapter in Stephen King's "IT" book and his 11 year old half-brother -Nathan Orton- in baggy black jeans, multi-chained belt, black timberlands, and a black crew neck tee pigging out into his pancakes. Roddy smiled at the site and said his usual _"Good Mornings"_ to everyone and they all replied back a cherrifulled _good morning_.

Randy came into the kitchen and gave Nathan a high five as he walked past him, ruffled Becky's ice blond hair that was streaked with black and blue, hugged his mom, patted his dad's shoulder- who then gave him a slight nod- and took his usual seat right next to Roddy. As usual both boys were wearing the same outfit, but the only difference was color, Randy had decided upon a dark blue colored v-neck long sleeved tee and dark blue converse, both boys sat down and ate their breakfast. The room was filled with a peaceful silence as everyone ate. Once finished eating, Becky and Nathan stacked the used plates and silverware into the sink and Elaine and Bob were quickly gone, since both had a flight back into St. Loius to make sure that the house was going to be properly sold.

"You guys want a ride?"

Randy asked his younger siblings; Nathan shrugged and grabbed his black one shoulder-strap backpack from the counter top, followed Randy into the garage. Catching the passenger motorcycle helmet that was tossed to him by Roddy, nodding thanks, Nathan and Randy both disappeared into the garage. Roddy looked at Becky and gave a short pout and _"innocent"_ puppy dog look towards her way. Becky lightly giggled and gave her half-brother a punch in the shoulder

"Come on dork"

She said playfully towards him and grabbed her Rob Zombie backpack and the second passenger helmet, while she followed Roddy into the garage. Roddy rolled his motorcycle out into the drive way, while Becky had closed the garage door. After both made sure the doors were locked, they got seated onto the jet-black motorcycle. As if on cue, Becky wrapped her arms tightly around her brother's waist as Roddy started the bike, in a nano-second the duo was down the street into the early morning suburb neighborhood...

* * *

><p>John Hennigan, better known as John Morrison or JoMo to his friends, woke up beside his girlfriend of 6 years, and soon to be fiancée`, Melina Perez. John kissed his girlfriend's forehead and smiled when he saw her eyelids flutter open to reveal the beautiful brown orbs that he could get lost in for days. Melina smiled and blushed as John pushed back a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. John leaned down and softly kissed his girlfriend's oh-so-soft lips. They both pulled away smiling at each other brightly.<p>

"Come on, baby, let's get ready"

John whispered to his girlfriend, Melina smiled and nodded. Melina raised her body off of John's. Even though she wanted so bad to continue to lay her head on his toned and muscular chest as he ran his fingers through her thick brown wavy hair and to have his hands caress her pajama-pants covered hips. But she had gotten up anyway and headed over to the bathroom, she then began to start her shower...

Morrison watched as his girlfriend walked into the bathroom in astonishment. Even though they've both been going out for a long time, John has never seen such a beautiful person in his life! Was he whipped? No, he was in love. John gotten up and began to dress for school.

Oh how he hated that hell-hole of a high school.

You see, John was not the most popular. No he was not, hell he was WAAAAAY below the "nerds"! John, Melina, and his friends were known as the "Outcasts", "Misfits" or "Freaks" if you will. But truth be told they are, John and his friends are unique people. People with "powers" you may say. To keep it nice, sweet, and straight to the point- John Hennigan, much like Wolverine from X-Men, has indestructible muscle, while Melina on the other hand has the power to control fire.

Melina is also mute. For three years of cold-hearted silence was what Melina was known for at the school. Melina is mute because her parents died in a tragic fire when she was fifteen years old. A fire she had not started. But rumor has it she burnt the house down, even though evidence proves that she is innocent, so she was instantly labeled as an "arsonist" and also due to John's..."Special condition" kids thought he had metal plates in his body, so they labeled him as a "Handicapped freak".

Damn fuckers.

Thought John Morrison as he dressed into some faded dark grey jeans that hugged him right, black combat boots, light grey wife-beater, and his favorite black, dark red and dark gray flannel. Once finished John quickly brushed his long brown locks, to get good riddance of his "bed hair" and put on his causal dark red sweatbands around his wrist and his black sunglasses, he then grabbed his wallet and keys. Once down stairs, John had entered the kitchen and instantly saw a note from his parents. The Note read:

"_Dear JoMo and Mel,_

_We will be gone for a few weeks on a new mission_

_The maids will be back in one week_

_The neighbors will drop by everyday for fifteen minutes to make sure everything is alright._

_Hunter will come by and train you all straight afterschool for an hour an a half_

_Hope you all remain safe as much as possible!_

_Also, hope school will be fine, and please John, no trouble for the sake of us!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad :) "_

John's parents are government spies, and due to John and his friends..."conditions" people tend to try to "take advantage" or "experiment" with their powers so John's parents train the kids and try to fight off the major threats that threaten the whole groups existence.

John rolled his eyes at the note and began to make some cereal. Jumping on the counter-top, John ate his cereal in silence, already dreading the long ass fucking day he was going to have to endure. First, as usual, would be his encounter the Jocks, Mizian and most of the football team giving him insulting remarks, the teachers always trying to pick on him and his friends, the way the caferateria would all whisper in hush voices about the group when they enter the room then go back to chatting, and finally how the P.E coach would show him and his friends off with their physically abilities to do a multitude of things that the other students tended to lack. John groaned at the thought, once finishing his cereal John quickly washed away the little silverware and the bowl. He then took out his iPhone touch and called his friends.

His friends being: Jeff Hardy, Justin Gabriel, and Evan Bourne.

John quickly took out his iPhone and called Jeff and waited as "Hell Song" by Sum41 played...

_No apologizes_

_I never thought you'd be so-_

_Easily deceived,_

_Now I'll just hang me head,_

_And I'll walk with the dead_

_I'll just hang my head!_

_Hey it's Jeffro- well I'm not here right probably doing something ULTRA EXTREME...Or sleeping...maybe even both...I don't know. So anyway just leave an extreme voice mail and I'd call right back as soon as possible...If not, well shit happens, talk to you later! And if this is Riley and Mizian trying to prank call me you both need to leave me the fuck alone! You both can motherfucking suck my left sa-_

JoMo hung up as he sighed and dialed Evan's number, while waiting he made Melina's bowl of cereal as he listened to "Weightless" by All Time Low play...

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But its gunna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching the minutes pass as I go nowhere!_

_So, this is my reaction, to everything I fear_

_'Cause I've been going crazy and I don't wanna waste another minute here!_

_Hey sorry I'm not here right now, I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible, LATER! And have a bright day- NO, DAD I AM NOT MAKING PANCAKES AT 4:30 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING! …WELL I WOULDN'T BE CURSING IF YOU DIDN'T HARRASS ME INTO TRYING TO MAKE PANCAKES!...I'M UP BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED MY PAPER BEFORE IT WAS DUE AT 5! -bark! Bark! Woof! Woof! - TERRY SHUT UP! -woof! Woof! Woof! Bark! Bark! Woof!- SHUT UP! NO NOT YOU DAD, TERRY SHUT UP! NO! BAD DOG! DON'T YOU DARE PISS IN MY LAP...I'm so sorry, any way I hope you have a-EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! YOU FUCKING BIT-_

JoMo hung up and dialed Justin's number, glance over to his right and his jaw dropped at Melina as she came down stairs in a skin tight light faded yellow tank top that hugged her ample cleavage, white ripped/shredded skinny jeans that clung to her in the right places, and her simple black high tops. Melina blushed and John smiled, he was then bought out of his 'fantasy' world when he heard a thick South African accent bring him out of his, er...daze.

"HELLO!" The voice nearly screamed through the phone,

"Oh uh, hey Justin what's up"

"Hey Morrison, and nothin much, oh and jus' ta' let ya' know, you need to stop thinkin' those thoughts of your befo' you have...a 'probloom' if ya' catch may drift" Justin spoke his accent thicken a little bit. John rolled his eyes, even though Justin was blind he could clearly see what may happen to those around him, randomly and too top it all off he could, literally, see through anything he set his mind too, another wondrous power that was braced upon him. John then heard Justin chuckle through the phone at his thoughts.

"Stay out of my fucking mind, Gabriel!"

John said in a playful tone, but still serious at the same time.

"Fin'e I will! Oh, an' also I'm at Jeff's house ah-lon with Evan, he's help'n Jeff dye his hair into ta rainbow"

"Okay I'll be there in a few with Melina, see ya"

"Bye"

John hung up and looked over at Melina who was washing out her bowl and silverware. John smiled and grabbed her, Melina melted into her boyfriend's embrace and smiled. She wanted to stay there forever but sadly they had school. John leaned down and placed a soft quick kiss on her lips, resting his forehead against her's John closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Ready to go, baby?"

John whispered, Melina nodded and kissed John's cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead them into the garage. Once the couple was seated in the light gray corvette, John watched as the garage doors lifted up, and pulled out, once making sure the doors and closed down and automatically locked shut, he took off driving near the deserted property in the woods, that was owned by Jeff's dad...

* * *

><p>John walked into the already opened screen door and he was instantly greeted by a squeal of delight from a certian rainbow haired Hardy. Who had rushed and jumped onto him, knowing that they both were going to fall onto the hard solid wooden floor. As usual John didn't feel a thing, and he probably dented the floor but who has too know that? In his usual black baggy cargos, dark purple skin tight tee- that showed a bit of his creamy white skin an inch or two above the belly- and his black and neon green DC's -that also matched his neon green belt-Jeff had quickly sat up on John's chest keeping him pinned down slightly.<p>

"Hey John, did I ever tell you that your soooo GREAT!" Jeff started and instantly John knew he had wanted something

"What do you want Jeff?"

John asked bluntly not missing a beat

"Too drive the corvette to school!"

"No. Not after what you had did to Matt's car, HELL. NO!" John stated and pushed Jeff off of him so they both could stand up.

"Come on! I was drunk and you and Mattie know that!" Jeff whined, then stomped his foot down and pouted at JoMo. His emerald green eyes shining with pure innocence. Something that John knew Jeff had NEVER had. John rolled his eyes at Jeff's pathetic attempt to make him agree. Then before he knew it Jeff had transformed into a small blonde kitten with wide eyes. The cat purred John smiled wickedly at the cat.

"I like to kick kittens" John said as the smiled never disappeared, he then brung his foot back and attempted to kick the cat. The cat's eyes, which were still emerald green, had widen in fear and instantly Jeff had transformed back into his regular human form. Casting Morrison a dramatic look Jeff scoffed

"You are so cruel! Cats are made for eating not kicking! You use hamsters for that!" Jeff had stated in a "duh" tone, John laughed at Jeff who smiled a bit. Evan appeared with his arms linked around Justin as he led his blind step brother into the living room.

"We ready?" Evan asked as he let go of Justin and gave Jeff a quick kiss, Jeff smiled and kissed back as he brung his hands down to Evan's small jean covered hips and softly brung his hands up and down his lover's hips. John rolled his eyes and Justin faked a gag, Evan pulled away and glared at his step brother, even though he knew he couldn't see him. The blind fucker. Justin smiled sweetly as he felt the heat of Evan's glare blare at him. Evan rolled his chocolate brown eyes and in lighting speed he had appeared right next to Justin and helped him to the front door and down the steps into the corvette that was parked not too far away from the old yet cozy house. Once everyone was settled in the car they all drove off to the hell hole called Steve Austin W.A High School…

* * *

><p>"Hey freak shows the circus isn't in town yet!"<p>

Mike Mizian yelled at the outcasts of the whole school. The outcasts involved: John Hennigan, his ex best friend that he hated with passion, Melina, the arsonist mute freak; even though she was hot, Matthew Korklan or better known as Evan Bourne, the little nerd that's fucking Hardy, Jeff Hardy, need he say more? The little bitch was _obviously_ a freak show with his steaks and peircings along with a case of ADD/ADHD, and finally Justin Gabriel, Evan's step brother that's blind! You can not go wrong with the little blind south african.

Justin glared, his ultra-sensitive hearing instantly picked up as he heard Mizian's voice. God he was not in the mood right now for that ass hole! After getting helped out the car by Evan, Justin pulled out his walking stick and tapped around slightly trying his best to get his touch senses used to the ground. Justin held on to Evan's shoulder and ignored the laughing Jocks until he heard Mizian shout out another insult towards him and his group of friends.

"Hey why don't you bitches go back to the fucking deminsion where you all had came from!"

That did it. Justin looked over at him and smiled as went through his thoughs, going over what he did the whole morning. Eating, talking on the phone, inviting Alex Riley in his home, showering, Alex sneaking into the shower and they began- WOAH! Now that's some information he could use! Then before he knew it Justin and replied back to Miz smiling brightly and smoothly, not caring he was going to cause trouble already with the Jocks.

"Hey, Mizian! You seem all big and bad, but you weren't this morning when Riley had sneaked into your shower, made ya bend over and gave it to you like the bitch you are!"

Justin instantly knew that Mizian and blushed red with anger and embrassement. Justin smiled knowing he had the ass hole's number. Everyone in the parking lot, except for his friends of course, 'ooooohed' at him. But what Justin didn't know was that Mizian was on his way to knock him out until a familiar voice came through irriated by Mizian's attempted actions.

"Mike leave Justin alone! Dude, how the hell are you gunna look if you, _try_, to beat up a blind kid. That's just low..._very_ fucking low!"

The voice belonged to John Cena. John Cena the star Linebacker of Steve Austin A.W High School and the most popular. Not only was he the linebacker, but also student body president, on the honor roll, and the most nicest and popular boy in school. Something that Mike and a few others were jealous of. Mike sneered and stalked away back to his friends, John rolled his ocean blue eyes and glanced at the five people on his right and gave them all a sincere smile.

"Sorry about that, we all know how Mike is such an attention whore"

John apologized, JoMo and the rest nodded agring with him.

"Thanks Cena! So...um...bye?" Jeff had confusingly departed with and took off with the rest of the group. John nodded and watched the five of them walk off, wondering, why were they outcasts? They were all perfectly normal to him. Evan, or should he call him Matt, was normal. And Hennigan. Also Melinda, Justin, and Jeff. They all wore regular clothes, of course, but were always stylish some how. Evan had on a designer pair of blue jeans that hugged him right, not that John was looking, new editioned white, red, and black Nike's that he'd was sure had not came out yet, causal but kinda dressy button down red shirt that had a detailed drawing of a dragon on the back that had successfully blended in with the whole shirt, and his black rimmed glasses, which in John's opinion, made him look more adorable than what he already was.

Then Justin, Evan's step brother, though blind he was just like any other normal kid. Sure he can't see jack shit, but what's the big deal? The kid was just as stylish like his friends, possibly even more! Justin had on a light gray beanie that was slumped back to behind his ears, black Dickies uniform skinnys jeans that had hugged his tight ass beautifully- yeah John was looking but not that interested- a casual _Metallica_ band tee on, and high top all-black levi sneakers. Hell if he didn't have his walking stick, Justin would damn sure passs for a adorable skater! Hell if you didn't know about the whole group's reputation they would all be seen as hipsters or possibly the most popular kids ever, if you asked John.

John turned just in time to see his group of friends walk up to him. His friends included: Ted DiBiase, Stephen Farrely, Zack Ryder, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Maria, Mickie James, Alicia Fox, Shelton Bengamin, Shad, and J.T.G

"Ey, we seen Miz tryin' to fuck with them again man. Like what he trippin' off of?" Shad asked his New York accent kicking in, his best friend J.T.G nodding along with him.

"Man Miz just a nigga bitch, Shad! That white nigga just likes to start shit fo' no reason man, ey, I swear one of these day's he gunna get his ass beat...again!" J.T.G said with disgust in his New York accent, as he glared at Mike from across the parking lot. Shad and J.T.G are the captions of the basketball team, a few years back Mike had gave J.T.G some hard times so after weeks of frustration J.T.G had, well, beat his ass in the parking lot afterschool. John and the others laughed at J.T.G's comment. Alicia rolled her eyes and pressed herself back into her boyfriend of 3 years, Shelton Begamin, and let her head roll back into his shoulder as the queen bitches of the school walked past the group.

The queen bitches included: Maryese; a well-known whore of the school that's Mike's current girlfriend and Ted's ex. She was dressed in a skin tight mini skirt that barely covered her _'area'_, a tube top so low cut that they hardly restrained her plastic boobs, and at least eight inch clear heels**[xD]**. Along side with her was the Bella twins who were dressed in skin tight booty shorts that resembled to damn neared panties, in belly shirts and leather knee-high heel boots, then there was Natalya- second in command- in her light pink short dress that exposed a lot of cleavage, white toms, and a few pink and white accessories, and finally the leader Beth Phoenix in skin tight black jeans, off the shoulder white top, and white heels. All five girls walked through the parking lot and purposefully bumped harshly into Maria, Kelly, Mickie, Eve, and Alicia as they walked past. Casting a glance back the girls they had stimutatiously rolled their eyes and continued to walk through the parking lot as everyone made space for them.

"Bitches"

Mickie mumbled as she grabbed and laced her fingers into Maria's hand while Kelly pouted and hung on to Stephen, while Zack sneered as Eve hung on him. God did they all hate those stuck up whores. John rolled his eyes as he saw the girls walk up to the well known _"Outcast" _named Melina Perez_. _Melina, the girlfriend of John Morrison, and a fellow _"Outcast"_ who had began to get teased, and who was alone, poor thing. Mickie growled and marched her way over there.

"Get em'!"

"Ey, we better see tracks on the ground too!"

Shad and J.T.G shouted out encouragement towards their friend. The whole group watched from a distance as Mickie pushed back Maryese and got up in the Bellas face, while Beth and Natalya quietly left un-noticed. The other girls began to leave and almost ran off to where Beth and Natalya were waiting. John and his friends laughed, Mickie then turned her attention towards Melina, whispered a few words and Melina nodded and gave Mickie a quick hug. Mickie was shocked, as so was everyone else who was watching. Melina let go of Mickie and blushed madly as she felt all eyes on her and quickly ran off to god's know where. Mickie returned confused as everyone else.

"What was that all about?" asked Maria softly, she wondering why Melina ran off as much as everyone else. Mickie shrugged in confusion

"I guess that was her way of saying thank you and she doesn't like the way of how everyone stares at her. I don't understand, she's a very pretty girl."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they all then dismissed the subject and began to chat about the summer and such until the bell rang...

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the much enlarged auditorium waiting on the principal to announce the new kids. Usually everyone can only enter this high school from graduating from the middle school, C. Stone Cold S.S. Middle School, but the principal decided to change things and accept two new students. The whole student body were talking about the new kids until Principal Steve Austin came up to the podium. Everyone instantly shut up, so that no one could feel like they had been cold stunted with his harsh words. Mr. Austin smiled as his student's shut up, unlike usual principals Steve Austin would tell you to your face how much that he doesn't give a shit about you, drink beer, curse, and would wear casual attire like- sneakers, jeans or jean shorts, and baggy tees. This is one of the main reasons why kids respect Mr. Austin.<p>

"Alright ya'll listen here we got some new children at this school, so be respectful and don't cause em' hell or I'll bring hell towards ya! Okay here they come…." Steve had said pointing towards the auditorium doors which had opened to reveal to twin boys walking in towards the stage. Everyone gaped at he boys. They were just beautiful! The girls were blushing and turning towards their friends whispering about how hot they were, while guys were talking about how they could probably dust them all out in P.E, hell even some guys admitted to how they would like to, um…. _"Tap that ass"_. Once on stage the two boys were greeted with a handshake from Mr. Austin. After about two or three minutes of discussing the rules and handing out the school map, schedules and the locker combination to both boys Mr. Austin turned his attention back towards the school, instantly frowning. The kids quickly all hushed up as they saw their principal's facial expression. Mr. Steve Austin had went back towards the podium and paused as he looked around glaring, silently daring anyone to speak. He then broke back into a smile and spoke into the mic.

"Alright this here's Randall Keith Orton in the blue and Roddrick Kenny Orton in the black. They are from St. Louis and they prefer to be addressed as Randy and Roddy Orton by ya'll but only by their full names to us teachers. If ya'll work up the courage to call em' boys by their full names- well, don't cry when ya' get your asses kicked. Alright I'm done here and try ya'll best to help em' feel welcomed."

With that Steve had left off the stage with the two boys going directly towards his office. Once Steve had left everyone quickly left the auditorium to get a chance to get a good look at the new kids again. Randy and Roddy ignored all the stares and began to walk to their home room. Randy glanced at Roddy and frowned as everyone began to stare. Though Randy does love attention, he couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. Roddy nodded, knowing that Randy was beginning to feel uncomfortable as himself. Once in their home room both boys took a seat in the back of the class and looked over their schedules.

Period One is P.E with Ms. Trish Stratus for Roddy, while Randy has Study Hall which is advised by Ms. Vickie Guererro

Period Two is AP Statics II for both boys with Mr. Booker T

A fifteen minute break in period two

Period Three is AP Chemistry II for both boys with Mr. Josh Matthews-Moore

Period Four is AP American History: World Wide Geography for both boys with Mr. Shannon Moore (Mr. Matthews husbands)

Lunch advised by Mr. Dustin Rhodes, Ms. Stephanie McMahon, and Mr. Matt Striker

Period Five is AP Spanish for both boys with Ms. Rosa Amendes

Period Six is Music for Roddy, with Ms. Gail Kim, and P.E for Randy with Mr. Bobby Lashley

Randy frowned that he didn't have his twin for first or the last period of the day. Roddy looked at his twin and gave a half smile towards his way. Soon the room was filled with students and the teacher came in silencing them all. The home room teacher, Mr. Michael Cole, looked at his students in disgust. God he hates kids so much, if it wasn't for student's like Cody Runnels, Mike Mizian and very few other's he would of quit. His eyes landed on the new students in the back of the room and he smiled. An evil smile at that, he cleared his throat and his eyes looked back at Randall and Roddrick Orton. Randy looked up from his schedule and was met with Mr. Cole's stare, normally Randy would roll his eyes at teacher's attempt to scare him but, he instantly felt uncomfortable at his gaze upon him and Roddy.

"Randall and Roddrick Orton please come up in front of the room and introduce yourselves"

Randy glanced at Roddy, who had glanced back and gave his twin a little raise of his eyebrow, they both had stimutatiously gotten up and headed to the front of the class ignoring stares of boys and girls of their grade. Once faced to the front of the class, Randy glanced at Mr. Cole and rolled his eyes in annoyance, not caring if his bitch ass teacher saw him. Give a slight roll of his neck, Randy step forward and began in his deep, low, husky and sexy voice.

"Hello, I'm Randall Keith Orton, I pefer to be called Randy. I'm from St. Louis, my favorite color is red, I like to play sports, my favorite music is classical rock and heavy metal, my favorite band is Metallica. I hate people who act like little female dogs -insert stare to Mr. Cole- my hobbies are...

Randy continued to stare at Mr. Cole and smiled as he saw his pissed off expression, all of the girls and some guys instantly swooned as they saw his smile. Randy smiled wider his eyes lighting up in pure happiness at his home room teacher's anger.

"Personal."

Randy had concluded and stepped back as Roddy had stepped up. Looking over at his twin Roddy smiled and turned to the class. The kids looked surprised at Roddy's hair and piercings, but none the less his looks still attracted them all.

"'Ello, I'm Roddy Orton, as you can all tell from me accent I'm from London, England. I moved here to the states when I was seven. I visit bac eve-ray summer, the most splendid color I enjoy is black, I luv rock and metal of an'ye kinds, I luv sports, most wonderful band of all is Avenged Sevenfold of course! But maily I love ta get to be me self without blimmey grits holdin' me back. Right, Mr. Cole?"

Roddy asked innocently as he smiled wickedly at his teacher along with Randy. Before Mr. Cole could protest the door was opened and the _"Outcast"_ entered the room. All kids had went to staring or glaring as the group walked in, some even whispering quietly about them, as usual. Evan had given a signed note from the janitor as John Morrison began to explain why they were all late.

"Mr. Cole please excuse our tardiness we are all late, because the janitor needed help to unload his supplies and to help clean out his off-" Before John could even finish his sentence Jeff had glanced and saw a glimpse of Randy and Roddy. He then gaped and jumped on to Roddy, hugging him, completely forgetting that he was in school and that there was people around, even though he wouldn't of gave a damn anyway.

"OH MY GOD RANDY AND RODDY IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST SAW YOU BOTH!"

The rainbow haired enigma had shouted, Evan looked at his boyfriend confused but then smiled and gave Randy a slight hug as he remembered his childhood friend. Melina gave a slight smile at the boys and gave Randy a slight hug. Roddy chuckled at the young Hardy, and then out of no where Roddy grabbed his open arm and pulled Justin into the hug. Justin smiled as he sensed it was his old and long time best friend. John Morrison smiled at the sight, but Mr. Cole cleared his throat loudly on purpose. Instantly everyone had jumped apart from one another, before Mr. Cole could lecture the group of students the bell had rang and they were all out of the class quickly.

With all smiles the group walked down the hall and began to chat about their lives and how much everything had changed. Well all, except Melina of course, Randy wrapped one of his toned, tattooed, well defined muscular arm around the shoulder of Evan's and his other arm around the shoulder of his twin, while Roddy had his arm around Justin they all continued to walk down the hall towards their lockers. Everyone stared in shock as they saw the new kids with the outcasts. Once at their lockers, which were non-surprisingly all next to each other, after getting what was needed they checked the twin's schedule comparing it to theirs.

Roddy had P.E with Melina, while Randy had study hall with Jeff and JoMo while Evan and Justin have French, AP Statics II they have with Evan and Justin while Melinda, JoMo and Jeff have Calcalus II, AP Chemistry II they both have with with JoMo and Melina, while Jeff, Justin, and Evan had Sociology, AP History: World Wide Geograpy was with the whole group, AP Spanish was with JoMo, while Evan and Jeff had a free period and Justin and Melina both have AP Honors English, and Randy has P.E with Jeff, JoMo, Evan, and Justin, while Roddy has music with Melina

Everyone smiled at the schedules, happy that they all had atleast one or more in their class. Everyone had quickly split up going to their classes, trying their best to be on time...

* * *

><p>It was quickly lunch time in the caferatria, everybody sitting down with his or her groups of friends chatting amougst theirselves. John Cena and his group of friends sat in the middle of the widest table that they had and began to joke around as they ate their lunches, laughing and chatting, then the whole caferateria went silent as they saw the <em>"Outcasts"<em> John rolled his eyes in annoyence, god he hated when that happened! John turned and gaped as he saw the new kids, god they were both sexy ass fuck! John knew he seen them before but he never got a good look at them, due to sitting behind Mark Henry in the auditorium and his friends keeping him busy in his classes, but boy did he get the best look now!

The new kids were laughing and talking quietly with the _"Outcasts" _as they retrieved their lunch. The caferateria went back to talking and cautiously listening to what the group was talking about that had made the new kids attracted to them. John's eyes landed on the one with the multiple piercings, his name was Roddy he belived so, he was hot. Oh, most definitely, he was! The way his jeans hugged his ass, how his vee-neck tee buttons were opened wide enough to expose that bit of super tanned, sun kissed skin that was so toned and muscular, and his hair! The way the hot neon pink and made him stand out was amazing! Also too top it all off, it made his icy green eyes pop out in the most tantilizing way, but his twin, Randy, oh god he was something else!

Randy was just drop dead gorgeous! His full lushiously oh-so soft light pink lips, that sun kissed super tanned clear of completion-free skin, the way his light blue eyebrow ring had stood out from his skin, those ice blue-grey eyes that had seemed to pop out due to his blue vee-neck tee that had hugged his muscular chest deliciously, and by god that smile was just breath taking! John had subconciously licked his lips at Randy. Randy had looked over at John holding his gazed for what had seemed like hours too John, but had only been just seconds, and shot him a smirk and wink that had nearly made John cum in his pants!

John is openly bi sexual, everybody knows that. But even though he is bi sexual he is still popular due to his personality and his excelling at sports. Shelton looked at John and shook his head slightly at his friend's obviously behavior. It was sad.

"John if you keep eye screwing him, your going to scare him away"

Shelton had commented, everybody laughed as John turned beet red. John cast a glare towards his way, while Shelton cast him a shrug and a smug look as he wrapped his arms around Alicia's shoulder's and kissed her cheek softly. Alicia cast a smile towards her lover's way and gave him a quick sweet kiss. They both pulled away smiling until J.T.G's comment killed everything...

"EY! NIGGA LOVE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!"

Everyone laughed loudly at the comment, Shad had laughed so hard he snorted a quick gash of milk out of his nose into Ted's tray of food. Ted laughed a bit and scooted his tray a bit towards the side. Everyone quickly died down their laughter as some of the advisers glared at them to quiet down a bit in the already noisy caferateria. John glanced over at the back of the table seeing that the other jocks, who weren't as friendly as himself and his friends, at the _"Outcast"_ table. Wade Barrett and Mike Mizian were way to close to Randy and Roddy for his liking. John glared as Wade had brushed his hand against Randy's cheek. God it had took him so much will power not to go over there and kill Barrett on the spot. Well all that died down, as so did the noise, when Randy had shoved Wade back so hard he crashed into the tiled ground. The group had back away in fear from the table as they all stared at Randy's unbelieveable strength. Wade had gotten up and nearly scattered away from the table in anger, fear, and embrassement. John smiled, serves that asshole right, he thought as he tuned back in to his friends and began to joke around again...

* * *

><p>Randy was <em>livid<em>! After the bitch ass group of jocks ran away from him, Randy had sat down and rolled his eyes as he began to count backwards from ten, slowly in his mind. Roddy rubbed Randy's back slowly in circles trying his best to calm his twin. JoMo sighed as Melina looked down right worried, while Evan and Jeff had held eahother's hands and looked a bit scared at Randy's temper problem, while Justin had continued eating his food. It wasn't a shock of what was going to happen to Barrett, Justin saw it coming as soon as he felt Wade near the table. He didn't even have the chance to warn the others.

Roddy looked over at Justin and gave him a small smile, even though he knew that the South African native couldn't see it. Justin blushed as he felt a certian pair of icy grey-green eyes on him, Roddy smirked at the blush. The moment was interrupted by Jeff, who had yawned loudly. Everyone rolled their eyes, and chatted again as they began to leave early, not caring that the whole student body was still in the lunch room. The students stared and began to whisper as the outcasts began to leave, along with the new kids beside them.

You see at the school, leaving early from the lunchroom was "weird" or "abnormal" in their opinion. Everyone, litterally EVERYONE, eats in the lunchroom and never left early. The group threw away their food and left the room as they laughed and chatted happily, oblivious to everyone's stares.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett and Mike Mizian glared in hatred and jealousy as the new kids left with the outcasts. Just what the hell did they see in those weird ass fuckers? Wade growled his eyes glared into the back of Justin Gabriel's head as the little blind whore wrapped himself inbetween Randy and Roddy. You see Wade and Justin had dated in middle school, but for some reason his ex-lover, whom he still had feelings for, broke up with him! For no reason at that! Sure, Wade had slept around with a few guys, and was dating Cena at the time also; but that mean he had to leave him! While Mike had thought feircly, just why? Why were they around <em>them<em>? Mike gritted his teeth, those new boys had NO idea what they were in for!

**So- how's the PREVIEW of my new story? Will be continued in 2013 or late 2012**

**A/N: I know ya'll are fucking pissed that I haven't updated Hell's Little Heaven, but it is NOT discontinued! Been on punishment for a while now, and I had a FAIL in Algebra on my progress-report :/ Mom's did NOT ****like that for sure! Also I wanna get all my other stories out there more! And Hell's little heaven is about 20-25 chapters so it's not gunna be long, might make a sequal to it, but IDK though. **

**Hope ya like it though! **

**Coming out with a new story hope you all like it! It will be published 3 chapters before the ending of Hell's Little Heaven, or after, but IDK... **

**STILL- HOPE YOU ALL DON'T GIVE UP ON ME PLEASE! **


End file.
